


The Notification

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [8]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos gives Eliot the "news"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notification

Nate Sophie and Eliot sat in the  pub.   
Nate and Sophie backs are to the door so Eliot could watch the door.   
They talked about the last job ,in San Lorenzo,when suddenly Eliot tensed and looked distressed to the door. So Nate and Sophie turn to the door, they see a man, mid twenties; glasses; roman nose, walking through the entrance. The man stays at the entrance and looks around as if looking for someone specific. Finally his eyes log with Eliot's and the man signals Eliot to follow him outside.   
Nate and Sophie turn their gaze back to Eliot, Eliot seems reluctant to go but goes but not before they could throw Eliot a puzzled look.   
Outside the Man waited for him impatiently.   Eliot greeted him with:“Methos“.   
The man replied:“Ezekiel, I heard you betrayed your last employer.“ mocking Eliot answered:“Yes, do you fear to be next?“   
Methos got a death like impressionen on his face, before that it was a relaxed masked.   
With a cold voice Methos replied:“ Don't you ever think about it. I just came to say your uncles are dead, not all by my hands“ then Methos turned around and went away.   
Eliot broke down when he realised what his master,father,teacher just said to him.   
He shacked and cried sitting on the sidewalk until a worried Sophie came out, saw him and dragged him in Nate's apartment.   
When he finally stopped shaking Nate and Sophie asked what happened but he only went into Nate's bedroom sleeping.   



End file.
